Changed Forever
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: Meredith had a week long affair when she was 16 and ended up pregnant. Now 16 years later her and her son are in Seattle for the first time, where Meredith comes face to face with her past while dealing with her present.
1. Chapter 1

Alright new story. Woo hoo and all that. It starts off when Meredith is 16 but next chapter jumps 16 years so keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be worried about why Meredith is screaming in the new promo!! My money is on a nightmare!! Shonda owns everything!

**Meredith sat in a bar with the ID that told people she was 21. She couldn't help but smile proudly as the bar man took the ID and checked it before handing it back to her. She didn't look 21 but she made sure she didn't look 16 either.**

**"What can I get you?" The bar man asked.**

**"Tequila" Meredith smiled. He nodded and walked away. He came back with a shot glass and a tequila bottle.**

**"You sure? This is hardcore you know" He smiled.**

**"I'm hardcore" Meredith nodded.**

**"Right" He laughed and poured the shot.**

**"Beer please Shaun" A male voice came from beside her. Meredith looked at the guy that took the seat beside her and gasped. He was so handsome. He looked at her and smiled, Meredith felt her knees go weak. She was glad to be sitting down. "Hi" He smiled.**

**"Hi" Meredith blushed.**

**"Here you go man" Shaun smiled. The guy settled himself more comfortably on the seat beside Meredith. **

**"So what is your story?" He smiled.**

**"What makes you think I have a story?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Because I have been watching you all night and you are here alone"**

**"Your point is?"**

**"You are far too sexy to be here alone" He whispered. Meredith blushed deeply.**

**"Why are you here alone?" Meredith asked.**

**"I am here for work. You know I have never been to Boston before" He smirked.**

**"How long are you here?"**

**"Just a week" He shrugged. "So I could do with a tour guide" He smiled. **

**"Are you hinting?"**

**"Yes" He nodded. "You look like the kind of girl who knows her way around"**

**"I don't even know you"**

**"Well what would you like to know?"**

**"Your name would be a start" Meredith laughed.**

**"Ah now you see I don't know yours either" **

**"Meredith" She smiled and put out her hand.**

**"Meredith" He repeated to see how it sounded. "I like it. Nice to meet you Meredith I am Derek" He smiled and shook her hand. He then leaned in and captured her lips softly. When he pulled away he smiled at her. **

**"Is your hotel close?" Meredith smiled.**

**"It is" Derek nodded and pulled her up by the hand. They went outside and caught a cab to Derek's hotel. **

**"Hilton nice" Meredith muttered but Derek caught her lips again.**

**"Wait until you see the bed" He whispered and kissed her. They kissed their way to his hotel room and spent the night together.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey guys say cheese" Meredith's best friend Kerry laughed as she took a picture of Meredith and Derek sitting on the beach together. Meredith was in between his legs, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"I want that picture Kerry" Derek smiled.**

**"I'll give it to you tomorrow" She nodded. Meredith lay against his stomach.**

**"Are we going to see each other again Derek?" She asked.**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged. He leaned down and kissed her. "This has been the best week of my life Meredith. I will never forget it" He smiled.**

**"Me either" Meredith sighed.**

**"If I told you I loved you would you freak out?" Derek asked. Meredith turned and looked at him in shock. "I do Mer, I love you"**

**"You don't even know me"**

**"I know enough" He shrugged.**

**"I love you too" Meredith sighed and turned to straddle him. "Its weird we have only known each other a few days."**

**"Its all we need" Derek smiled.**

**"Hey I got it" Kerry smiled and handed the picture to Derek. Derek looked at it and smiled.**

**"Thanks" He nodded. "I am going to keep this forever Mer. I want to feel like this everytime I look at it" He smiled.**

**"You are very sweet" Meredith nodded and hugged him tightly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"SIXTEEN? You are SIXTEEN Meredith? You lied to me" Derek shouted as he packed his stuff.**

**"I know I am sorry Derek. Derek please" Meredith cried. "It can work"**

**"It can't work Meredith. I am 27 you are 16. SIXTEEN. This is illegal. You made me some sort of pervert"**

**"No Derek. Its not illegal, I am legal"**

**"Yeah barely" Derek snapped. He grabbed his bags. "I have to go" He scowled and went to walk out but Meredith caught his arm.**

**"Derek please, I love you" Meredith cried.**

**"Yeah well you are only 16 and we have only known each other a week. You will get over it" Derek frowned. "I have a plane to catch" He snapped and walked out of Meredith's life forever.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh my God" Meredith cried. She slid down her bathroom wall to the floor and began to cry.**

**"Oh Mer it will be OK" Kerry sighed and pulled Meredith against her.**

**"I am pregnant Kerry. Pregnant" Meredith cried.**

**"Are you going to tell Derek?" Kerry asked.**

**"I don't know where he is Ker. We never talked about stuff like that. I don't even know his last name never mind where he is from. I am all alone"**

**"You are not all alone"**

**"My mom is going to kill me. What am I going to do Kerry?"**

**"There is always abortion Mer" Kerry sighed.**

**"I can't. Its all I have left of him. I loved him Kerry and now I will never see him again. I couldn't abort his child"**

**"Everything will be OK Mer"**

**"I hope so" Meredith cried.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the reviews. I really hope your not disappointed with this chapter. I think its OK but let me know. Oh and don't forget its been 16 years since Mer was crying on that bathroom floor with the pregnancy test!! And you get to meet the mini Shepherd in this chapter.

**16 Years Later!**

**"Aaron I am leaving now" Meredith called upstairs. Her son ran down the stairs to meet his mother. Aaron Derek Grey reminded Meredith so much of his father. His hair was short and jet black, unlike Derek though, Aaron kept his hair short, he didn't like the way it curled when it grew long. His eyes were exactly like his fathers. Meredith was always brought back to the night she met Derek when she looked into them. He got absolutely nothing from her and she didn't know whether to be glad about it or heartbroken. **

**"Great. What am I going to do in this hell hole all day?" Aaron frowned as he sat on the bottom of the stairs.**

**"Clean it up. Make it more homey"**

**"Knocking it down would make it more homey" Aaron teased.**

**"It is not that bad Aaron. It just needs to be cleaned, the boxes emptied and the sheets taken off the bed. It will be great I promise" Meredith smiled and kissed the top of her sons head.**

**"I don't get it mom. Why do we have to be the ones to run? He is the one that should be running" Aaron scowled.**

**"Because his life is in New York"**

**"So is ours. Mom you are in your third year of Residency you can't afford change"**

**"Sweetie, your grandmother wanted us to have this house when she died, well now she is dead, so I want to honor her wishes."**

**"Yeah because she was so nice to us while she was alive" Aaron rolled his eyes.**

**"I have to go. You clean this place up" Meredith smiled.**

**"Good luck" Aaron smiled.**

**"Thank you" Meredith nodded and walked out the door. She drove to Seattle Grace for her first day of work. She got on to the elevator and headed to the Chief's office. "Dr Webber" Meredith smiled.**

**"Meredith" Richard beamed. "My God I haven't seen you since you were 5 years old. You look so much like your mother" He smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith blushed.**

**"So your ID and lab coat" He smiled and handed them to her. "I have assigned you to our Neuro Attending today. He is the best and you will learn a lot. Neuro is your field of interest right?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled.**

**"Good. Get changed and then I will introduce you"**

**"Right thank you sir" Meredith smiled. She went to the locker room and quickly changed into scrubs before meeting up with Richard again.**

**"So what made you leave New York so suddenly Meredith?" Richard asked.**

**"Long story. Besides after my mother..." Meredith sighed.**

**"I understand" Richard smiled. "Ah there he is" Richard smiled and led Meredith towards a man with a lab coat on he had his back to them.**

**"Dr Shepherd I would like to introduce you to Dr Grey" Richard smiled. The man turned and came face to face with Meredith. His eyes widened in shock.**

**"Meredith?" He asked as he looked her up and down.**

**"Oh my God" Meredith said in shock. "I... I have to go" She said and quickly turned to walk away.**

**"Meredith wait" Derek called after her but Meredith began running to get away from him.**

**"What the hell is going on Derek?" Richard frowned.**

**"Long story" Derek sighed.**

**"Yes I am getting that a lot today" He snapped. "Can you fix it please?"**

**"Yes sir" He nodded. Derek walked down the hall in search of Meredith.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"Of all the damn hospitals in America he had to be in this one. God hates me. He officially hates me. What the hell am I going to do? I can't work with him" Meredith ranted to herself as she paced the locker room.**

**"Do I need to call psych for you?" A Korean girl snapped as she slammed her locker closed. "You have been talking to yourself for 10 minutes. I am worried."**

**"Sorry" Meredith muttered and sat down.**

**"Whats your problem?"**

**"My life is crap"**

**"Oh" She nodded. "Your the new Resident right?"**

**"Yes unfortunately" Meredith scowled.**

**"I might like you, your all dark and twisty" She smirked. "So I have 5 minutes and a one time offer so you can tell me what your problem is?"**

**"Seriously?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Sure" She shrugged.**

**"I got pregnant at 16 by a guy I spent a week with and now I see the father of my child for the first time in 16 years and he doesn't know he is a father" Meredith frowned.**

**"Wow"**

**"That's all you have?"**

**"What else do you want?"**

**"I don't know. Advice"**

**"That is a screwed up situation"**

**"I hate my life" Meredith frowned and put her head in her hands. **

**"I am Cristina"**

**"Meredith" She sighed. The door opened and Derek walked in. **

**"Dr Yang do you mind leaving us?" He sighed. Cristina shrugged and stood up.**

**"Find me at lunch" Cristina nodded and walked out. Derek watched the door close before turning back to Meredith.**

**"You are here" He sighed. Meredith turned to look at him.**

**"You are here" She frowned. All she thought of as she looked at him was the day he walked out and left her alone. Derek took a few steps before sitting beside her. **

**"I have missed you everyday Meredith" Derek sighed. He turned to look at her. "You haven't changed at all" He smiled and looked at her lips. Meredith stared into his eyes.**

**"You left me" Meredith sighed and looked away.**

**"You lied to me"**

**"It was just a number"**

**"Meredith you were 16. I was 27, we lived on different parts of the country. It was never going to work" He snapped.**

**"You didn't even give us a chance" Meredith shouted at him. "But Derek it was a long time ago, I am over it" She snapped.**

**"Well I am not" Derek frowned. **

**"You got over it the day you left Derek"**

**"I had no choice"**

**"You had a choice. Do you know how hard those couple of months were? I needed you" Meredith cried. "I needed you and you weren't there"**

**"Meredith..." Derek sighed and took her hand. "I am so sorry"**

**"You have nothing to be sorry for. Its been 16 years" Meredith said sadly. Derek looked into her eyes and before he knew it he was leaning into her. He slowly captured her lips and kissed her softly. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke apart breathlessly. "I have to tell you something" Meredith said sadly. Derek nodded and waited for her to speak but the locker room door opened.**

**"Derek I need a consult please" A red head said. Derek jumped up from beside Meredith. Meredith frowned in confusion but stood up as well. "Oh hello I am Addison Shepherd" She smiled.**

**"Shepherd?" Meredith looked at Derek. She was sure his second name was Shepherd too.**

**"I am Derek's wife" She smiled.**

**"Oh" Meredith said in shock. She looked at Derek who was silently pleading with her. "I have to go" She said and ran out of the room.**

**"Meredith" Derek called. **

**"Who is that?" Addison frowned.**

**"New Resident. My Resident" He said vaguely. "I'll meet you in the room" He said before walking out. Addison frowned but walked back to her patients room.**

**Meredith ran to the bathroom and began to cry. He was married. Of course he was its been 16 years. She heard the door slam.**

**"Meredith" He soft voice sighed.**

**"Please just go away" Meredith cried. He opened the stall and sat beside her.**

**"I am so sorry" He frowned.**

**"Stop saying that Derek. Its been a long time of course you got married"**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned. If only she knew the half of it.**

**"You kissed me"**

**"I know"**

**"You cheated"**

**"I know"**

**"There will be no more kissing. We have to work together Derek" Meredith frowned. Derek looked at her and sighed. **

**"We do" He nodded. **

**"OK lets do this Dr Shepherd" Meredith said professionally before standing up. She decided against telling him about Aaron. Not yet. Derek sighed and stood up.**

**"Yeah Dr Grey" He said sadly. "You know I always wanted to know your last name"**

**"Yeah well now you do" She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Derek sighed and followed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey" Meredith sighed and sat beside Cristina.**

**"So Shepherd is your mystery man?"**

**"Yep and he is married"**

**"The she Shepherd is Satan's whore" A guy sat down with them.**

**"Why are you sitting here evil spawn?" Cristina snapped.**

**"You want me here and you know it Crack whore" The guy smirked. "Alex Karev. Your Ellis Grey's daughter right?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. A blonde woman and a young brown headed man sat with them also.**

**"Hi I'm Izzie Stevens"**

**"Meredith"**

**"I'm George" The guy smiled.**

**"So I saw the Shepherd's having a fight outside a patients room. It was intense" Izzie smiled. **

**"They were fighting?" Meredith asked.**

**"Its all they ever do." George shrugged. "They are the talk of the hospital."**

**"Angry married couple" Alex smirked.**

**"Apparently she cheated on him" Cristina said to Meredith. "He was here first a few years ago then a couple of months later she joined him. They have been unhappily back together ever since"**

**"Right" Meredith frowned. Meredith's cell rang, she looked at it and rolled her eyes before putting it back in her pocket.**

**"Ignoring someone are we?" Cristina asked.**

**"Like you wouldn't believe" Meredith scowled. "I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later" She sighed and stood up.**

**"She is cool" Alex smiled.**

**"Yeah" The others agreed. Meredith finished her day and went to the locker room to get changed.**

**"Hey you want to come to the bar across the street?" Cristina asked.**

**"I can't" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah the kid"**

**"He isn't exactly a kid." She laughed. "But he will ground me if I am not home on time"**

**"Ah he is the adult"**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith smiled. "See you tomorrow Cristina"**

**"We are going to Joe's tomorrow Mer" Cristina called after her. Meredith waved and kept walking. **

**"Heading home?" Derek said from behind her.**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. Derek fell in step with her as they both walked out of the hospital together.**

**"You wanted to tell me something earlier" He said. **

**"Oh... It doesn't matter" Meredith smiled slightly. "Goodbye Derek"**

**"Bye Meredith" He sighed and watched her walk away. Meredith drove home and walked into her house. She smiled brightly when she found that the house was completely set up and clean.**

**"I don't know mom, its still a hell hole" Aaron smirked.**

**"Its our hell hole though" Meredith laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Pizza?"**

**"Hell yes I am starved" Aaron nodded. "How was your first day?" He asked.**

**"Long. You nervous about school tomorrow?"**

**"Nah I am going to rule" Aaron smirked.**

**"Right" Meredith nodded with a laugh. She hugged her son tightly and rested her head on his chest because he was now a lot taller than her.**

**"Whats this for?" He asked with a frown.**

**"I just missed you" Meredith sighed and pulled away from him.**

**"Mom?" Aaron said in concern.**

**"Its fine Aaron honestly" She faked a smile, she couldn't tell Aaron about Derek not yet. Aaron nodded but he wasn't convinced. He decided to let it go.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek sat on the bed of his trailer, Addison was on late tonight which he was glad of. He was so tired of pretending to love her, so he was glad of the break. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture he has stared at every night since he left her. He looked happy in the photo, it was the happiest he had ever been. That day on the beach with Meredith was the best day of his life. Actually the week he spent with her was the best time of his life. Every second with her was amazing. Now she was here and he was married. As soon as he saw her in the hall today he knew he was still in love with her. He always suspected it but seeing her in the flesh made his heart soar. What the hell was he suppose to do?**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the amazing response to this story. I really wasn't expecting it. And yes there is a huge twist in this story that I am quite proud of LOL! So when it happens let me know what you think!!

Again it ain't mine... Well accept for Aaron!! Shonda owns it all. And OMG did you guys see the promo? Wrong on so many levels. Rose is such a happiness ruiner LOL... Can't wait for it to come back on but until then there still is fanfiction!! OK I'm done rambling you can read the chapter now!!

**Meredith and Aaron sat at the counter in the kitchen having breakfast. Aaron was eating cereal while Meredith was drinking coffee while looking over their finances.**

**"Is the sweater too much?" Aaron said suddenly. Meredith looked up at her son with a frown.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"The sweater" He pointed to the navy striped sweater he was wearing over a shirt. He dressed so much like Derek it was creepy.**

**"No its fine" Meredith smiled and looked back at the paper work in front of her.**

**"And the jeans?" Aaron asked.**

**"Aaron seriously, you look fine. The girls are going to fall all over you like they used to and you will make the football team OK?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Thank you" Aaron laughed. "So what are you doing?" He frowned.**

**"We can't afford this place" Meredith sighed.**

**"What does that mean?" **

**"It means we need room mates" Meredith sighed.**

**"Seriously?" Aaron frowned. "Like share a house with complete strangers?"**

**"I will look for them at the hospital"**

**"Oh great geeks" Aaron rolled his eyes. "Can we please go home now?"**

**"This is our home and I resent the geek comment. We are rock stars" Meredith frowned.**

**"You know he called your cell like 8 times last night" Aaron frowned. "He is getting desperate mom"**

**"I don't care what he is" Meredith snapped. "Can we please just forget about him?"**

**"Yeah when he stops calling we will" Aaron frowned. "I should have punched him"**

**"What would that have solved?"**

**"Would have made me feel better" **

**"Right" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Lets go. You want a ride to school?" Meredith asked.**

**"Nah I'll walk. Its not far." Aaron shrugged and stood up. "So you looking for these home invaders today?"**

**"Yep" Meredith nodded. Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded.**

**"Whatever. See you tonight" He smiled and walked out. Meredith put her accounts away and got ready to go to work as well. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith pinned up a room mate notice to the notice board in the locker room before getting changed. It wasn't long before her newly found friends walked in as well.**

**"You are looking for room mates Mer?" Izzie said as she read the notice.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded as she put on her lab coat.**

**"Cool I am totally in. I need to get out of my hell hole." Izzie smiled.**

**"I am in too" George called. **

**"Guys seriously. We work together. You want to live together too?"**

**"Hell yes" They both nodded. "Come on Mer, you know us. It will be great"**

**"I will think about it" Meredith sighed. "I have to tell you guys something about the living arrangement OK?"**

**"Yeah" They both nodded. **

**"Today is the day people" Cristina smirked as she walked in.**

**"For what?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Today is the day Hahn lets me do a surgery. I can feel it" She smirked. Meredith frowned in confusion.**

**"Hahn hates Cristina" Alex clarified.**

**"Right" Meredith nodded. She looked up and her stomach jumped when she saw Derek in the doorway.**

**"You coming to find me today Grey?" Derek snapped but Meredith could tell he was kidding. His eyes gave him away.**

**"I am five minutes late" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah five minutes, move it" He scowled and walked out.**

**"He is always like that." Alex sighed. "The guy has like a stick in his ass or something"**

**"Its the wife" Cristina smirked. "I bet they never have sex."**

**"OK on that note I am leaving" Meredith smiled. "See you guys at lunch"**

**"Yeah" They all called back. Meredith walked out and found a smirking Derek leaning against the wall watching her. Meredith frowned and walked over to him. **

**"You are funny" She rolled her eyes.**

**"I treat all my Residents like that. Wouldn't want to show favouritism now would I?" He smiled.**

**"Hmm" Meredith smiled back. "So because I am so late I guess I will just spend the day in the pit" Meredith shrugged and walked away. She could hear Derek running after her. She quickly got on to an empty elevator but he caught it as well.**

**"Now who is funny?" Derek frowned. "Like I am going to send you to the pit"**

**"Why Dr Shepherd isn't that favouritism?" She smirked. Derek turned to face her and leaned dangerously close to her lips.**

**"Your damn right it is" He whispered. "Oh by the way, you smell amazing. Lavender right?" He smiled.**

**"You remembered" Meredith couldn't help but smile.**

**"I remember everything about you Meredith Grey" He whispered. Meredith suddenly felt warm. The sexual tension soared in the elevator as they leaned closer to each other but Meredith suddenly stopped.**

**"Married Derek" Meredith sighed. "You are married"**

**"I know" Derek frowned. "Damn it" He snapped and ran a hand through his hair. A nervous trait that Aaron had too inherited. She couldn't believe how alike they both were. She still had no clue how to tell Derek. "You just have this affect on me"**

**"You too" Meredith sighed. "But you are married and I..." She trailed off. Derek looked at her with interest, Meredith knew she had to change the subject. "We had our chance Derek"**

**"Yeah until I screwed it up"**

**"I screwed it up. I shouldn't have lied to you"**

**"I shouldn't have over reacted"**

**"I was 16"**

**"I was in love with you" Derek blurted out. They both stared into each others eyes until the elevator stopping broke the eye contact. "If I could change everything I would" Derek sighed and walked out of the elevator, Meredith sighed and followed him.**

**"Me too" She whispered to herself before catching up with him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So what did you want to tell us?" Izzie asked as her and George sat beside Meredith at lunch.**

**"OK so yes you guys can move in as soon as you can. Its just I don't live alone"**

**"Oh right OK. So a boyfriend?" Izzie asked. Meredith laughed out loud. **

**"No not a boyfriend" She smiled. "I have a 16 year old son" She sighed. George gasped but Izzie was unusually silent.**

**"You were pregnant when you were 16?" George asked.**

**"Yes I was. Anyway his name is Aaron, he is a great kid. I just thought I would let you know in case you guys hate teenagers, even though Aaron is more mature than me most days" **

**"We don't mind" George smiled. Izzie nodded silently. Meredith was worried about her friend she was pale and looked like she was about to be sick.**

**"Izzie?" Meredith frowned. "You OK?" She asked.**

**"Oh yeah sorry. I don't mind. I can't wait to meet Aaron" Izzie smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith smiled. "So when do you guys want to move in?"**

**"Tomorrow?" George asked.**

**"Great" Meredith nodded. Alex and Cristina soon joined the group but Izzie stayed silent during it. Meredith was really worried.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaron walked through Seattle Grace like an idiot. He was completely lost and the place was huge. He wasn't looking where he was going when he smacked into someone and the woman dropped all of her charts. **

**"Oh my God I am so sorry" Aaron said to the red head before bending down to help her pick up her paperwork.**

**"Its OK" The woman smiled. She looked at the young man kneeling beside her and froze.**

**"I am such an idiot, I can't find my way around here at all. You know I asked 3 people and still I have been walking around in circles for like a half hour" He laughed. He looked at the red head who was looking at him like she saw a ghost. "Are you OK?" He frowned. He handed her the rest of her paper work and they both stood but the woman was still staring at him in shock. "Doctor?" He said. She was brought back to reality.**

**"Oh God I am so sorry you just look so much like..." She trailed off.**

**"Like who?" Aaron asked.**

**"No one. Sorry. So where are you looking for?"**

**"Um third floor nurses station. Apparently its where you go to get surgeons paged" Aaron smiled.**

**"I am just going there I will take you" She smiled. Aaron nodded and began walking with her.**

**"So whats your name?" Aaron asked.**

**"Addison"**

**"Aaron" He smiled and nodded to her. Addison watched as the young man ran a hand through his black hair. He also rubbed his face and there was already a hint of stubble on his cheeks. It was completely uncanny. "Um you are staring again" Aaron chuckled.**

**"Oh God" Addison blushed. "I am so sorry"**

**"Its OK" He laughed. "I am hot I know" He teased. Addison couldn't help but laugh at how charming he was.**

**"So this is the nurses station. Debbie here will look after you" Addison smiled and began doing charting beside him.**

**"Can I help you son?" Debbie asked.**

**"Meredith Grey please" Aaron smiled. Debbie nodded and paged Meredith. Addison looked at him, he was about 17 and Meredith was young. She wondered what their relationship was. Meredith walked to the nurses station but stopped briefly when she saw Aaron leaning against it. This cannot be good. If Derek saw him. She took a deep breath and walked towards her son.**

**"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.**

**"Nice to see you too" Aaron chuckled.**

**"Hmm" Meredith smiled.**

**"I made the team" He smirked. Meredith smiled brightly and hugged him.**

**"Well done baby" She smiled.**

**"Thanks. It was a cool day. I was actually passing by and thought I would come up and tell you in person that I'm going to a party tonight so I won't be home when you get there OK?" He smiled.**

**"Oh and you are telling me this? Not asking permission?"**

**"OK fine" Aaron rolled his eyes. "Mommy can I please go to a party with my friends tonight?" He smirked. Addison nearly fell when she heard the word mommy.**

**"Yes. What time will you be home?" Meredith asked.**

**"Midnight as always"**

**"OK. Be careful"**

**"I am always careful" He smiled.**

**"So I found room mates" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh yeah. Who?"**

**"George and Izzie. They are cool and Izzie can cook. We will actually have someone that can cook" Meredith laughed.**

**"Seriously? Like a home made meal?" **

**"Yep" Meredith nodded.**

**"I have never had one of those" Aaron laughed.**

**"Me either" Meredith smiled. "OK baby boy I have work to do but homework before going out OK?"**

**"Of course" Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded to his mother. "Bye mom"**

**"Bye" Meredith smiled and walked away.**

**"Well thank you very much for your help Addison." Aaron smiled.**

**"No problem" Addison nodded but again found herself staring at the way he leaned against the counter. It was too creepy for words. **

**"You really need to stop looking at me like that" Aaron laughed. He leaned close to her. "People will start to talk" He teased and winked at her before walking away. Addison stared after him wondering just how much of a coincidence this all was.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat in Joe's alone, she was off early and with Aaron at a party she decided to just come here instead.**

**"Double scotch single malt Joe" She heard a familiar voice beside her. He took a seat next to her and smiled. "Hi"**

**"Hi" Meredith nodded and looked back at her drink.**

**"De ja vu huh?" He smirked.**

**"Not really" Meredith smiled. She wasn't going to play his game.**

**"It so is" He muttered as he leaned close to her.**

**"Married" Meredith said again. Derek let out a frustrated sigh before pulling out of her personal space.**

**"Yeah married" He snapped. He looked at how beautiful she was in a Dartmouth sweater and jeans. So simple yet perfect. "You want another drink?" He asked.**

**"Sure" Meredith shrugged. **

**"Joe tequila for the beautiful girl" Derek smiled. Joe nodded and walked away.**

**"She had an affair" Derek sighed and looked at her. Meredith turned to face him.**

**"I heard" She sighed.**

**"I was never really... I was absent from the beginning but... It was with my best friend Mer. I have tried to forgive her"**

**"Derek you have been back together 3 years, are you sure your not just having second thoughts because I am here?" She frowned.**

**"Meredith, Addison she... She never made me feel in the 11 years of marriage how you made me feel in one week" He sighed. **

**"She is your wife Derek" Meredith sighed.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "I really did miss you"**

**"Me too. More than you know" She said sadly. Derek frowned at her.**

**"What do you mean?" He asked.**

**"Nothing" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Meredith..." Derek started.**

**"Hey Mer, can I talk to you?" Izzie said. "Sorry am I interrupting?"**

**"No its fine" Meredith sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Derek OK?"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded with a sigh. Meredith then followed Izzie to a booth.**

**"Whats wrong Iz?" Meredith asked with concern.**

**"How old were you when you got pregnant on Aaron?" Izzie asked. Meredith glanced at Derek.**

**"16" She sighed.**

**"What made you decide to keep him?"**

**"I was in love with his father" She sighed. "And his father disappeared so I wanted a piece of him with me and my God did I get a piece. Aaron is the dead stamp of his dad in every possible way" Meredith sighed. **

**"I got pregnant at 16 too" Izzie sighed. **

**"You did?" Meredith asked in shock.**

**"I gave her up for adoption" Izzie said sadly.**

**"Oh Iz I am so sorry"**

**"It was for the best. They could give her a better life than I could have" Izzie sighed. **

**"Iz if living with Aaron will bring back..."**

**"No Mer its fine honestly. I am really excited about meeting him" Izzie smiled. Meredith nodded. They both looked around when the door banged. Addison Shepherd walked in followed by Cristina. Addison smiled and walked to sit beside her husband. Meredith's heart clenched as she watched Addison kiss Derek's cheek. Cristina got a drink and joined Izzie and Meredith.**

**"Hey" Addison smiled.**

**"Hey" Derek sighed and knocked back his drink. Addison glanced around at Meredith.**

**"Derek?" Addison sighed.**

**"Yeah" **

**"Do you and Meredith Grey have history?"**

**"What in the world would make you think that?" Derek lied easily.**

**"Its just the day she started you looked close and today I met this guy and..."**

**"Addie we don't OK? I have never met her before she started the other day" Derek cut her off.**

**"OK" Addison nodded. He was always snapping at her so she was used to it. Meredith's cell rang again, she scowled at the name before cancelling the call.**

**"Who the hell is ringing you all day everyday?" Cristina asked with interest.**

**"You really don't want to know" Meredith rolled her eyes. Cristina and Izzie exchanged glances before changing the subject. Meredith reached and turned off her phone she knew he wouldn't stop ringing and it would just get on her nerves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meredith ran from the kitchen to open the door. George and Izzie smiled at her before walking in.**

**"Good morning. We thought we would bring our stuff over before work" Izzie smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. The three of them looked up when Aaron walked downstairs in just his boxers. "Aaron clothes" Meredith frowned.**

**"I'm hungry"**

**"Get dressed" She snapped. Aaron rolled his eyes before walking back upstairs. Meredith turned to face Izzie and George again but both their jaws were hitting the floor.**

**"Oh my God, he looks just like..." Izzie said loudly but Meredith cut her off and dragged them both into the kitchen.**

**"OK yes he does but please don't say anything, Aaron doesn't know and neither does Derek" Meredith said in haste.**

**"You mean?" George asked in shock.**

**"Yeah Derek is his dad but please don't say anything. Derek doesn't know yet" Meredith sighed.**

**"We won't tell anyone but my God Mer you have to tell them before they meet" Izzie warned.**

**"I know its just... How the hell do you tell a guy he has been a father for the last 16 years?"**

**"No clue" George shrugged.**

**"Just tell him Mer. He left you right?" Izzie asked.  
**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "I didn't know where to start to look."**

**"Then he can't be angry with you" Izzie shrugged. They stopped talking when Aaron came into the kitchen in jeans and a sweat shirt.**

**"Hey I'm Aaron" He smiled.**

**"I'm Izzie"**

**"George" **

**"Nice to meet you guys." Aaron nodded and walked to get cereal. "Mom I have practice after school today so I don't know when I'll be home" Aaron smiled and sat at the kitchen table with his cereal.**

**"Its fine" Meredith shrugged. Izzie smacked George who was staring at Aaron.**

**"Ouch"**

**"Stop it" She whispered and sat at the kitchen table as well.**

**"I can't help it. Its creepy how much a like they are" He muttered and sat down as well.**

**"Alright I am out of here. See you guys tonight" Aaron smiled and grabbed his bag before walking out the door.**

**"You need to tell them" Izzie sighed.**

**"I know" Meredith frowned and put her head in her hands. "I was about to the first day, but then his wife walked in and that was a huge shock. I don't know I am just being a coward"**

**"Its OK to be scared" George smiled.**

**"Its not" Meredith shook her head. "Come on guys lets get to work" She sighed and began walking out, Izzie and George quickly followed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith, George and Izzie walked into the hospital together they stood waiting for the elevator when it opened Meredith sighed when she saw Derek standing there alone.**

**"Dr Grey" He smiled. "Dr Stevens, Dr O Malley" He nodded.**

**"Dr Shepherd" They all nodded.**

**"You know what Mer we are going to take the stairs" Izzie smirked and dragged George away.**

**"I hate you both" She shouted after them before stepping on to the elevator.**

**"What is going on?" Derek asked in confusion.**

**"Nothing. Room mates" Meredith sighed. He turned to face her and smiled.**

**"You got room mates?"**

**"I am poor. I need room mates" She smiled. Derek leaned closer to her.**

**"Aw that is really sad" He smirked.**

**"Not really" Meredith shook her head. Against her wishes her body began moving towards his. **

**"I make a great room mate" He smirked.**

**"You want to be one of my room mates?" She laughed.**

**"Like you wouldn't believe" He said seriously.**

**"Derek..." Meredith sighed and gently pushed him back. "We need to talk"**

**"Is everything OK?" He asked with concern.**

**"Not really" She said sadly. The elevator stopped and Meredith pulled Derek by the hand to the nearest on call room.**

**"Hmm I am liking this conversation" He teased.**

**"Sshh before I lose my nerve and kiss you just to distract you" She said seriously. Derek smiled slightly but nodded. "When you left me in that hotel room. You um didn't leave me alone" She sighed.**

**"What?" Derek frowned.**

**"I was pregnant Derek. I found out a couple of weeks after you left" She whispered. She could hear Derek gasp. They stood in silence for a long time but Meredith jumped when Derek punched the nearest wall.**

Yes I am mean. I am leaving it there!! Cliffhanger... Not the reaction Meredith expected hmm? But who is he angry at? Himself? Meredith? Review and wait until tomorrow!! (Insert evil laugh) LOL!!


	6. Chapter 6

**"DAMN IT" He shouted and began smacking the wall. Meredith began to shake with fear. Derek turned to face her after letting his anger out on the wall. "Did you get rid of it?" He asked. He assumed she did. Why would she keep it?**

**"No I didn't get rid of it. I loved you Derek, I didn't know where to find you. I didn't even know your last name never mind where you were from. I wanted a piece of you with me everyday." Meredith said as tears came to her eyes. Derek sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.**

**"You kept it?" Derek muttered before looking up at her.**

**"I kept him" Meredith clarified. "His name is Aaron and he looks exactly like you" Meredith sighed.**

**"Aaron" Derek repeated in awe. "He is 16?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. She waited for him to blame her but was surprised when he stood from the bed and hugged her tightly.**

**"Oh God Mer I am so sorry. I should have never left you. We could have been a family, but instead you had to do it alone. I am so sorry" He sighed. Meredith felt him begin to shake and knew that he was crying. "I love you so much"**

**"I love you too" Meredith whispered. Derek pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She gently reached up and stroked his tears away from the stubble on his cheek. "He is exactly like you" She smiled. Derek leaned in and captured Meredith's lips softly. **

**"I thought about you everyday since the day I left. I should have gone back to you but I just... I didn't believe it would work. I should have gone back" He said sadly.**

**"Its done now Derek" Meredith sighed. They both lay down on the bottom bunk next to each other. Derek put his arm around her and Meredith lay her head on his shoulder. Derek reached for his wallet and pulled out the photo he has looked at more times than he could count over the years.**

**"You remember this?" Derek smiled and handed her the picture. Meredith laughed at the memory.**

**"How could I forget? You told me you were in love with me that day. I can't believe you kept this picture" She smiled.**

**"Of course I did. I told you I would. I look at that every night before I go to sleep" He sighed. "So Aaron. Can I meet him?" Derek asked.**

**"He doesn't know about you yet" Meredith sighed. "I mean he knows about you. I told him about you when he was little he just doesn't know you are here" Meredith frowned.**

**"Right"**

**"I will tell him tonight I promise" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK" Derek nodded. "Maybe we could do it together" He suggested. Meredith turned to look at him. **

**"Do you want to?" She asked.**

**"Yeah" He nodded with a smile.**

**"OK then" She smiled and lay back down. "What are we going to do Derek?"**

**"Because I am married?"**

**"Yes" She nodded. "All my feelings came flooding back when I saw you last week"**

**"Mine too" Derek sighed. "I don't know Mer but all I know is that I can't hold them back for much longer"**

**"You need to try Derek. You are married"**

**"I know. I will try" He sighed.**

**"We better get out of here before people begin to talk" Meredith laughed and sat up. Derek frowned but sat up as well. Meredith stood up and headed for the door but Derek grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He pinned her against the door and kissed her softly, he forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. He pulled away and smiled at her.**

**"I just needed to taste you one last time" He sighed and they both walked out of the on call room. "See you in the lobby OK?" He asked.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss and she fought the urge to trace her fingers along them. "Lobby right" She muttered and turned away from him. Derek smiled to himself before walking in the other direction.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey Derek" Addison called as Derek headed for the lobby. He groaned inwardly before turning to face his wife.**

**"Whats up?" He asked.**

**"Are you heading home?" She asked.**

**"Actually I have something to do first. I'll be home later" He smiled.**

**"Oh OK" Addison nodded. She leaned in to kiss his lips but he turned his head so she got his cheek instead. **

**"I'll see you tonight" He sighed and walked away from her. Addison watched her husband walk away before trying to hold her tears back as she walked back down the hall. Derek smiled when he saw Meredith sitting on one of the seats in the lobby waiting for him. "Hey" He smiled. Meredith looked up and smiled at him.**

**"Hey" She nodded and stood up. "Um Izzie took my car to the movies with George so they would be out of the house so is it OK if we go in your car?" She asked nervously.**

**"Like you have to ask" Derek smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, he gently pushed her to make her move and they both headed out of the hospital together. Meredith directed Derek to her house. He pulled up outside and looked up at the house that was all lit up. "I'm nervous" He admitted.**

**"Don't be. I am the one that should be nervous" Meredith laughed. "He won't be impressed with the springing, I should have told him last week" She sighed.**

**"Why didn't you?" Derek asked.**

**"I was going to but then I found out you were married and then I just... I lost my nerve I guess" She sighed. Derek nodded and they both got out of the car. Meredith walked into the house first and was met with loud music coming from the kitchen. "Sorry" Meredith laughed. Derek nodded with understanding before watching her disappear into the kitchen. "Aaron seriously are you deaf?" She snapped and turned the stereo off. Derek looked up in shock when he heard footsteps on the stairs. A younger version of himself ran down the stairs. **

**"Damn it mom I was listening to that" Aaron snapped but stopped dead when he looked at the man standing in his foyer. Meredith walked out of the kitchen and stood quietly as she watched Aaron and Derek looking at each other. "Mom?" Aaron asked as he took his eyes from Derek and looked at Meredith.**

**"Hey I am Derek" Derek smiled and held out his hand.**

**"Aaron" He said as he shook Derek's hand. He looked apprehensive. "Derek" He repeated to himself. "My dad?" He looked to Meredith for confirmation. Meredith nodded. Aaron looked back at Derek and took his hand away. "What are you doing here?" He frowned.**

**"To see you" Derek sighed.**

**"Why? You haven't been here for the last 16 years"**

**"Aaron you know the story. He didn't know about you" Meredith butted in.**

**"I would have been there Aaron if I had of known" Derek sighed.**

**"How do you know now?" Aaron asked.**

**"When I started work last week. Derek was the um... The Neuro Attending" Meredith explained. Aaron looked at Meredith, his eyes went black with anger.**

**"You knew about this for a week and you didn't tell me?" He snapped.**

**"I didn't know how to"**

**"Um maybe start with. How was your day sweetie oh by the way I met your dad for the first time in 16 years." Aaron snapped.**

**"Aaron" Meredith sighed. **

**"Whatever" Aaron frowned and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the house.**

Well that could have gone better right? LOL. There will be better Aaron/Derek interaction in the next chapter don't worry!!


	7. Chapter 7

**"Damn it" Meredith sighed.**

**"I'll go after him" Derek smiled slightly, he turned to walk out of the house.**

**"Ferryboats" Meredith said suddenly. Derek stopped and turned to look at Meredith.**

**"What?"**

**"He has a thing for Ferryboats. That is most likely where he is" She sighed.**

**"Right" Derek smiled. He walked back into the house and hugged Meredith. "He will be OK" **

**"I know" She sighed. **

**"I'll be back" Derek assured her before walking out. Derek walked down the street towards the Ferryboats. He bought a ticket and stepped onto the boat. He walked to the top level and smiled when he saw Aaron leaning over the rail. He was looking out over the water. Derek sighed and walked over to him. He leaned beside him. "Hey" Derek smiled. Aaron glanced at him.**

**"My mom told you where I would be" He frowned.**

**"She did" Derek nodded. "She knows you pretty well"**

**"Its always been the two of us against the world. She was always honest with me and she lies to me about the most important thing in my life" Aaron ranted.**

**"She was confused. Don't blame her Aaron. Blame me I am the one that left her" Derek sighed.**

**"She was my age and you were 27, you did what you thought was best" Aaron sighed.**

**"You are very understanding" Derek chuckled.**

**"I have had my whole life to deal with it" Aaron shrugged. "You know my mom always told me that I looked like you, I just didn't realize she meant everything I do is exactly like you" Aaron chuckled. "No wonder everyone from the hospital was staring at me"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. He himself couldn't believe how alike they both were. "So I live at the next stop do you want to come to my place?"**

**"You live a bit far away from the city" Aaron frowned.**

**"Yeah. I like the solitude" Derek laughed. "It also has a lake and I love to fish"**

**"You do?" Aaron asked.**

**"Yeah do you?"**

**"Never been" Aaron shrugged. "Its always just been me and mom until a few years ago when..." Aaron stopped himself.**

**"What?" Derek asked.**

**"Nothing." Aaron shook his head. "My point is I have never been fishing"**

**"Right" Derek smiled.**

**"Do you have any other kids?" Aaron asked.**

**"No" Derek shook his head. "I am married though Aaron" He said regretfully. Aaron took in his nervous composure.**

**"I don't mind that your married. Its been 16 years why wouldn't you be?" Aaron shrugged. Derek nodded and was pleased with how understanding the young man was. Meredith raised an excellent boy.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded.**

**"Your wife doesn't mind living in the middle of nowhere?" Aaron teased.**

**"I take it your from the city" Derek laughed.**

**"New York" **

**"Me too" Derek frowned.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah" Derek sighed. "We were close to each other then"**

**"We moved there 5 years ago. Until then we lived in Boston"**

**"Right" Derek nodded. "I moved from New York 3 years ago"**

**"Oh" Aaron nodded. "My mom missed you a lot when I was younger. Sometimes I would hear her crying about you"**

**"I missed her too" Derek sighed sadly. They got off the ferry and walked towards Derek's place. **

**"I thought you were a surgeon?" Aaron frowned.**

**"I am" Derek nodded.**

**"Dude you live in a trailer" Aaron laughed.**

**"Don't ditch the trailer" Derek smiled. "I own all the land around it as well."**

**"Why don't you build a house?" He asked. They both sat on the porch of the trailer.**

**"I am not ready yet" Derek shrugged. "Is it OK if I get to know you Aaron?"**

**"Yeah" Aaron shrugged. They both looked up when a car pulled up on the land. "Addison" Aaron smiled as the red head walked towards them. Derek looked at Aaron in shock.**

**"Aaron?" Addison asked in shock.**

**"Yeah" Aaron laughed.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked.**

**"She was one of the people in the hospital staring at me like I had two heads" Aaron smirked. "She is your wife?"**

**"I am" Addison nodded.**

**"Nice man she is hot" Aaron smirked. **

**"What the hell is going on?" Addison asked as she watched the two sitting on the porch. Looking at the both of them it was undeniable that they were related. The only thing different about them was Derek's crooked nose because of a break when he was younger.**

**"Addison" Derek sighed. "When I said I had no history with Meredith... I lied" He sighed.**

**"He is your..." Addison trailed off in shock. Derek nodded.**

**"I um should get going" Aaron said awkwardly as he felt the tension between the married couple.**

**"No Aaron" Derek sighed.**

**"I'll see you around Derek" Aaron smiled, he waved to them before heading for the ferry dock again. Derek sighed.**

**"Nice way to make him feel welcome" Derek snapped.**

**"You have a son. A SON DEREK" Addison shouted.**

**"It was before you. He is 16. I didn't know about him until now" Derek frowned. "That's all I know about it so no questions" He snapped and walked inside. Addison sat out on the porch and began to cry.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aaron walked up the steps leading to his front door and walked inside. He was met by Meredith's arms around his neck. He looked over her shoulder and saw that George and Izzie were very worried looking too.**

**"Oh God baby I was so worried." Meredith cried.**

**"Mom its OK. I was just talking to Derek"**

**"Oh OK. Your OK?"**

**"He is a nice guy" Aaron shrugged as Meredith let him go. "His wife showed up though then things got tense so I left"**

**"Things are always tense with them" Izzie scoffed.**

**"I like him" Aaron smiled.**

**"Good" Meredith nodded. "Baby I am so sorry for not telling you"**

**"Its OK mom really. I am heading to bed. See you tomorrow" He smiled and walked upstairs.**

**"Thank God" Meredith let out a breath of relief and sat on the steps. Izzie and George sat on either side of her. She was just really glad everything was OK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meredith stood alone doing charts when she felt a presence behind her. The cologne coming from the man was very familiar and the heat radiating from his body brought memories back. When he spoke she knew it was him.**

**"So the guy is pretty much a goner right?" The guy smirked. Meredith turned to face the man with fire in her eyes.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.**

**"I got tired of listening to your answering machine. You know Meredith its very rude to ignore phone calls" He smiled.**

**"Mark just leave" Meredith sighed.**

**"I am not leaving without you Meredith" Mark said sadly. "I have missed you so much"**

**"You should have thought about that" She snapped. Mark put his arm around her waste and pulled Meredith against him.**

**"I love you Meredith" He sighed. Meredith didn't make a move to push him away because if she was honest she had missed him too.**

**Derek walked through the hall towards the nurses station, he stopped when he saw a man pull Meredith against him. A man he knew very well. He wondered how the hell Mark Sloan knew Meredith as he stormed towards him with clenched fists. Just as he got to Mark and was about to punch him another fist collided with Mark's face before Derek. He looked around and saw Aaron shaking his hand out.**

**"AARON" Meredith screamed.**

**"What the hell Aaron?" Derek asked. **

**"He is my step dad" Aaron muttered. Derek's jaw dropped and he looked down at Meredith who was currently helping Mark to his feet.**

**"Step dad?" Derek frowned at Meredith.**

**"He is my husband" Meredith nodded.**

**"He... Mark?" Derek asked in awe.**

**"How do you know Mark?" Meredith asked.**

**"He slept with my wife" Derek sighed. Meredith pushed Mark away from her.**

**"Addison is the one you had a 6 month affair with? She is the reason our marriage fell apart?" Meredith snapped. **

**"Meredith..." Mark started.**

**"No shut up Mark just shut up" She snapped and pulled him down the hallway.**

**"Come on son I'll get your hand checked" Derek sighed and pulled Aaron to get him to walk. They walked to one exam room while Meredith and Mark walked to another. "Lets X Ray it" Derek smiled.**

**"So my dads wife broke up my moms marriage. Weird" Aaron smiled.**

**"How long have they been married?" Derek asked. As much as he tried he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. Meredith was married. That was something he couldn't deal with.**

**"5 years" Aaron shrugged.**

**"There are no fractures or breaks. There might be some swelling though" Derek smiled and put an ice pack together for his son.**

**"Sorry I punched him" Aaron sighed.**

**"Saved me punching him" Derek smiled. The exam room door opened and Addison walked in.**

**"I heard what happened. Mark is here?" Addison said nervously. Aaron scowled deeply at the woman that ruined his mothers life.**

**"I always wanted to meet the woman who destroyed my parents marriage" Aaron said bitterly. Derek's heart broke when he heard the word parents.**

**"I'm sorry?" Addison said shocked.**

**"You. Your the reason my mom left New York. Your the reason we are here. You are the whore who slept with my step dad" Aaron hissed.**

**"Meredith? She is Mark's wife?"**

**"Yeah she is" Derek sighed.**

**"Oh God" Addison sighed.**

**"Is my hand fine now?" Aaron asked.**

**"Yeah just keep ice on it son OK?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah thanks um Derek" Aaron smiled slightly before glaring at Addison and leaving the room.**

**"Mark is Meredith's husband and you are her child's father. How the hell did this happen?" Addison sighed.**

**"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't sleep with Mark for 6 months" Derek snapped and walked out.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"Ouch Mer" Mark snapped.**

**"Oh shut up" Meredith snapped. "You slept with Derek's wife. You are Derek's best friend. YOU are Derek's best friend" Meredith ranted.**

**"Yeah" Mark sighed.**

**"Did you know that Aaron was Derek's?" Meredith asked. Mark put his head down. "Oh my God you did. The whole time we were together you knew who Aaron's father was. You are such an ass" Meredith snapped and hit him**

**"OW" Mark snapped. "I didn't know. I had my suspicions. Who wouldn't they are so alike but I didn't know for sure"**

**"You didn't think to tell me your suspicions?" Meredith scowled. "I told you I didn't know where his dad was. You knew Mark and you didn't tell me" Meredith sighed.**

**"I'm sorry. It was a bad call" Mark sighed.**

**"And so was sleeping with his wife" Meredith scowled. "There done. I hope it scars" She frowned and stormed out. **

**"Meredith..." Mark called after her but she was already half way down the hall. She ran down the hall and into an on call room to cry. She locked the door and slid on to the floor and let it out.**

**"Meredith" She heard from above her. She jumped and looked up into Derek's eyes.**

**"Oh God I am sorry" Meredith muttered and stood up. Derek pulled her against him.**

**"Don't be sorry" He whispered and let her use him as a shoulder to cry on. He gently lay her down on the bed and got in beside her.**

**"I am sorry he slept with your wife" Meredith sighed.**

**"I am sorry Mark is an ass" Derek scowled.**

**"He was your best friend Derek. He had to of known that Aaron was yours and he never said anything." Meredith cried.**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned. The more he thought about it the angrier he got.**

**"Oh God I have to find Aaron" Meredith muttered and went to jump up but Derek held her in place.**

**"He is fine. I got an X Ray for his hand, its OK. He is OK" Derek promised.**

**"Thank you" Meredith sighed.**

**"Your married"**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. "I am married to a cheating whore"**

**"Me too"**

**"We are cheating whores too"**

**"I don't remember the sex" Derek chuckled.**

**"Hmmm" Meredith laughed as well. "He is not going to leave in a hurry you know"**

**"I wouldn't either" Derek admitted.**

**"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.**

**"He is here for you right?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Well I wouldn't stop until I had you either" He smiled. Meredith blushed and put an arm around his waist. "Are you going to take him back?" Derek asked.**

**"No. I am not as forgiving as you" Meredith sighed. "Me and Mark were over the minute I found out about him and Addison."**

**"How did you find out? It was 3 years ago"**

**"He told me a couple of weeks ago. He just said he had a 6 month affair 3 years ago. The guilt got to him I guess. How did you find out?"**

**"I caught them in my bed. I left she came after me and we tried to make it work but..." Derek sighed. "Here I am 3 years later still picturing my wife in bed with my best friend. She didn't have my whole heart to begin with but the part she did have she just never got back" Derek frowned.**

**"They are scum" Meredith frowned. "I loved him Derek and he betrayed me."**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. They lay together for what felt like hours. "Meredith..."**

**"No Derek" Meredith sighed. "Don't end it with her for me. It would just make me a home wrecker. I do not want to be a home wrecker like your wife" Meredith sighed and got up. "I love you Derek but we had our chance and now your married"**

**"So are you Meredith but your marriage is over and so is mine" Derek sighed as he followed her up. "Please Meredith" He begged.**

**"No Derek we can't" Meredith said sadly and rubbed his face before walking out of the on call room. She came face to face with Mark.**

**"Running to Derek are we?" Mark scowled as Derek walked out of the on call room behind her. "I never pegged you as a revenge sex kind of person but we are even now right?" Mark asked hopeful but received a slap across the face from her for his trouble.**

**"I am nothing like you Mark. Now please go home" She scowled and walked away.**

**"Ouch" Derek smirked and walked away from Mark as well. Mark rubbed his now red face and turned to walk away. He wasn't going to give up on Meredith that easily. He ran into Addison.**

**"Mark what the hell are you doing here?" Addison asked.**

**"Don't flatter yourself babe. I am here to get my family back. You just happen to be here too" He frowned.**

**"You said you were married you never mentioned her otherwise."**

**"Meredith and Aaron were my business" Mark shrugged.**

**"You didn't tell us about them because you knew you were playing house with Derek's family" Addison sighed.**

**"Look Addie I loved Meredith from the moment I met her. And yes I should have said something when I watched Aaron become more and more like Derek but my God they were mine and I loved them. I still love them. You and me was just suppose to be fun but it has ruined our lives. I was being selfish when I didn't tell Meredith about Derek" He sighed.**

**"Mark" Addison sighed. "You didn't feel anything for me?"**

**"I did. I do but Addie, Meredith and Aaron are my family. They come first with me"**

**"Yeah" Addison nodded. "What are we going to do Mark?"**

**"I have no clue" Mark frowned. They both went in different directions. Lives were ruined because of both of their actions and they knew it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mark was walking towards Seattle Grace Hospital for day one of operation get Meredith back when he saw Aaron sitting on a bench outside. He was wearing jeans and a black and green Boston Celtics sweat shirt, he had the hood pulled up over his head. Mark frowned and walked over to him.**

**"Hey man" Mark sighed and sat down next to Aaron but Aaron ignored him. "Say something"**

**"How is your face?" He asked coldly.**

**"Sore. You throw one hell of a punch" Mark chuckled. Aaron couldn't help but smile as well.**

**"Why did you come here Mark?"**

**"To get you and your mom back"**

**"She is not going to take you back. You ruined our family the day you got into bed with her. The last two years have been nothing but a lie" Aaron said sadly.**

**"Aaron I am so sorry. I miss you guys so much." Mark sighed.**

**"I miss you too" Aaron admitted. "It doesn't change what you did though"**

**"No" Mark shook his head sadly. **

**"Hey Aaron are you ready?" They heard Derek say from above them.**

**"Yeah" Aaron nodded and stood up. "I guess I will be seeing more of you man"**

**"You will" Mark nodded. "Where are you going?"**

**"Fishing. Something you never did with me" Aaron teased.**

**"Yeah because I look like the fishing sort of guy" Mark laughed.**

**"Very true" Aaron smiled. "See you later Mark" He nodded and walked away with Derek. Mark watched father and son walk away and couldn't help but be jealous.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Why did you take her back?" Aaron asked Derek as they stood on the dock fly fishing.**

**"I thought I owed it to my marriage to give it another try" Derek sighed.**

**"You know... I can't be around her. She is the reason my mother's life fell apart"**

**"Maybe she is the reason we found each other again" Derek smiled at Aaron.**

**"Optimistic" Aaron laughed. "You still love her?"**

**"Addison?"**

**"My mom" Aaron clarified.**

**"More than anything"**

**"Then fight for her."**

**"She said she doesn't want me to end my marriage because it will make her a home wrecker" Derek frowned.**

**"My mom is like that. If you want to end your marriage then end it. Mom will come around"**

**"Really?" Derek raised his eyebrows. "What if she takes Mark back?"**

**"She won't trust me" Aaron smiled. Derek chuckled and nodded.**

**"Thanks for the advice son"**

**"Anytime dad" Aaron nodded. Derek's heart soared when Aaron said dad. That was it, for the sake of his family he was going to end the marriage he should have ended years ago. A marriage that probably should not have happened in the first place.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey" Mark said to Meredith when he found her at the nurses station.**

**"Mark please leave"**

**"Mer... I love you"**

**"No Mark... I don't want to hear it. We are over"**

**"Because you love Derek?" Mark scowled.**

**"Because you cheated on me"**

**"I'm sorry OK?"**

**"Yes I know you are Mark but its done. You did this to us Mark"**

**"And what if I had told you about Derek? What if I told you that I thought I knew who Aaron's father was? Would you have cheated on me with him?"**

**"No because I don't cheat. I love you Mark I do"**

**"You just love him more"**

**"This isn't about how much I love Derek. Our marriage is over because you cheated on me but yes Mark I do love him. Are you happy now?" Meredith snapped. Mark nodded.**

**"You love him" He sighed. Meredith watched Mark's face fall into saddness. Like all his fears had been brought to light. A realization hit Meredith hard.**

**"I love him" She whispered. Mark's world crumbled.**

**"I am not getting you back" He sighed. "Mer... I am so sorry" **

**"Yeah me too" Meredith frowned. "I have to work to do" She said and walked away. Mark sighed and walked out of the hospital and over to Joe's. He knew his marriage was over. He always was suspicious that Meredith never stopped loving Derek but to hear her admit it was the end of the line for them. They were over and it broke his heart.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek and Aaron walked into Aaron's house later in the evening. Aaron was excited because he caught 2 fish. He burst into the kitchen with his fish and smiled at Izzie and Alex.**

**"Dinner is on me tonight guys" He beamed and shoved the fish in Izzie's face.**

**"Eww Aaron that is disgusting" Izzie scowled. Aaron and Alex laughed at her. Derek walked into the kitchen and smiled at his son.**

**"Is my mom home?"**

**"Not yet" Izzie shrugged. "But Cristina and George will be home soon"**

**"Oh come on Iz, help me cook the fish" Aaron pouted. Izzie rolled her eyes.**

**"Fine" She scowled and took it off him. Aaron smiled and looked at Derek.**

**"You want to stay for dinner? My mom should be home soon" Aaron smiled.**

**"No its OK. I have stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow" Derek nodded.**

**"OK bye" Aaron smiled. Derek waved to Izzie and Alex before leaving.**

**"So how was your day with him?" Izzie asked.**

**"Great" Aaron smiled. "He is great"**

**"To you maybe" Alex frowned.**

**"He is not that bad Alex" Izzie rolled her eyes. "OK so cooking disgusting fish. You are helping" She warned Aaron.**

**"Yeah yeah. Lets do it" He smiled.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek paced the trailer as he waited for Addison to come home. He was preparing to finally ask his wife for a divorce. He looked up when she walked in.**

**"Hey" She sighed as she dropped her bag.**

**"Addison I want a divorce" Derek blurted out. Addison stopped and looked at him.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"I'm sorry for springing this on you but its a long time coming. I want a divorce" He sighed and sat on the bed. Addison was speechless. She stared at him for a long time but he wouldn't look at her.**

**"Why? We were trying"**

**"Our marriage has never changed Addie. Ever since... Mark. We haven't been happy and now..." Derek trailed off.**

**"Meredith" Addison frowned. Derek looked at her.**

**"I love her"**

**"Right" Addison scowled as tears filled her eyes. "What about me Derek?"**

**"I don't love you Addison. I know its horrible but its the truth. Meredith... She is the mother of my son and... She's the love of my life" Derek looked away from her again. He hated seeing her cry. Addison wiped her eyes furiously.**

**"I love you Derek"**

**"I'm sorry" Derek sighed.**

**"Have you slept with her?" She asked. Derek looked at her.**

**"Of course not. Meredith isn't like that" He snapped. Addison looked away from him. "I didn't mean it like that" He frowned.**

**"OK" She nodded. "Well I guess I'll leave then."**

**"I'll call the attorney tomorrow"**

**"Yeah" She nodded. "I'll get my stuff tomorrow"**

**"OK" Derek nodded. "I'm really sorry Addison"**

**"Yeah me too" Addison sighed and waved to him. "Bye Derek"**

**"Bye Addison" He sighed and watched her leave. A huge weight was lifted from his shoulder. His marriage was over, he should have felt sad but he was too excited over Meredith to feel anything else.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Addison walked into Joe's and looked around. She found Mark sitting at the end of the bar and from the looks of it, he had been there a while. She sighed and walked over to him.**

**"Hey" She muttered as she sat beside him.**

**"Hey" Mark slurred.**

**"Derek asked me for a divorce"**

**"Meredith told me that there was no hope for our marriage so I guess I am getting divorced as well" Mark frowned. "I love her so much"**

**"I love him" Addison sighed.**

**"They love each other"**

**"Yeah" Addison frowned.**

**"How did we get here Addie?" Mark looked at her. "Sitting at a bar in Seattle, both of us jilted."**

**"I guess we asked for it when we decided to cheat" Addison sighed.**

**"Stupid us huh?" Mark frowned. **

**"Yeah. It also didn't help that we managed to come between a romance that was obviously destined to be"**

**"That didn't help matters I guess" Mark sighed. "What do we do now?"**

**"Move on I guess" Addison frowned. They both looked at each other. "I'm staying at the Archfield."**

**"Me too"**

**"Wanna go?"**

**"Yeah" Mark nodded and they both left the bar and raced to the hotel. If they were moving on it might as well be together.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek shifted nervously as he stood at Meredith's front door. He didn't have any plans. He had no clue what to say to her, he was afraid she would tell him she never wanted to see him again. He looked up when he heard her laugh as she walked from the kitchen. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as she got closer to the door. She opened it and frowned at him.**

**"What are you doing here Derek?" She asked. **

**"Um..." He looked at her and found she took his breath away. Then something disgusting hit his nose. "What the hell is that smell?" He frowned. Meredith laughed.**

**"Um Aaron and Izzie burned the fish" **

**"How do you burn fish?" He laughed.**

**"I have no idea but Aaron should not be allowed near a stove" She laughed. Derek found himself laughing as well. "Do you want to come in?"**

**"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you. Out here?" He asked. Meredith nodded and stepped outside. She closed the door behind her and they sat on the swing.**

**"Whats up?" She asked.**

**"I um asked Addison for a divorce." He said quickly. Meredith frowned and looked away from him. She turned and went to say something but Derek cut her off. "I know you told me not to but Mer I don't love her I love you. I don't care if that freaks you out, I don't want Addison I want you. So I am getting a divorce... And that's it" Derek said and looked away from her. They sat in silence for a while, mainly because Meredith was speechless and Derek was too nervous to say anything else.**

**"I asked Mark for a divorce today and he agreed. We are over" Meredith looked at him. Derek looked at her and smiled. "I love you. Always have, always will" She smiled and kissed him. Derek wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They both broke apart gasping for air. "Come on" She smiled and pulled him by the hand into the house. They were kissing their way up the stairs when the kitchen door opened.**

**"Mer?" Izzie called. "We are ordering pizza, do you want something?" She asked. Meredith put a finger to Derek's lips as they both laughed.**

**"No Iz, I am actually really tired. So I am just going to head to bed." She struggled to keep her giggle at bay.**

**"Oh OK. Well are you sure you don't want anything? Cristina and Aaron are going out for it"**

**"No really Iz, I'm um OK..." She laughed. Izzie frowned in confusion.**

**"OK then"**

**"Please don't disturb me OK?"**

**"Um yeah" Izzie frowned. Derek broke down laughing as Meredith pulled him by the collar up to her room. They both fell on to the bed laughing.**

**"Shut up. What did you want me to say? 'No Iz, I am ditching you guys to go upstairs to sleep with my ex? Who happens to be married"**

**"Separated" Derek corrected and kissed her.**

**"Hmm separated" Meredith nodded. "Me too"**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled and began stripping her clothes. Meredith did the same with him.**

**"She said she was too tired?" Aaron and Cristina frowned.**

**"And not to disturb her" Izzie added.**

**"She is so up to something" Cristina smirked.**

**"Oh yeah. Did she laugh? My mom is the worst liar, she always laughs"**

**"She was giggling" Izzie nodded.**

**"A guy" Cristina smirked. **

**"Eww don't let me think about that. Come on Cristina, lets get the food" Aaron smiled and they both left the house. Whatever Meredith was up to, Aaron did not want to know.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek kissed Meredith's neck until she woke up. She turned to face him and smiled.**

**"Its been 16 years since I was woken up like that" She smiled.**

**"Hmm I'll bet" He nodded. "Its been 16 years since I woke someone up like that" He smirked.**

**"I'm glad" Meredith nodded and kissed him. "So what now?" She asked.**

**"Now I kiss your neck, and whisper inappropriate things in your ear. Maybe we could shower together, do the bendy thing. I remember how flexible you can be" He smirked. Meredith giggled and pushed him back.**

**"I mean what are we going to do now? After our divorces?"**

**"Would it be too soon to propose?" He raised his eyebrows. Meredith slapped his chest.**

**"Get serious"**

**"We date, have sleep overs. I mean Mer what do you want? We have a kid together that means we can skip somethings" He smiled.**

**"I want you"**

**"Then you have me" He smiled. "We should get up though. I have surgery"**

**"Hmm me too. With you" She smiled and got out of bed. They showered and got dressed before walking downstairs. Meredith heard voices in the kitchen and knew everyone was up. "Here goes nothing" She whispered. Derek took her hand and they walked into the kitchen. Aaron and George were sitting at the table while Izzie was making breakfast.**

**"Finally your..." Izzie stopped when she saw Derek standing behind Meredith. Aaron and George looked up as well.**

**"You told her" Aaron smiled. **

**"You knew?" Meredith asked her son.**

**"I told him to do it" Aaron smiled. "Well done dad"**

**"Thanks" Derek smiled.**

**"Um what the hell is going on? Dr Shepherd your married. Actually so are you Mer" Izzie frowned. George was speechless.**

**"Derek asked Addison for a divorce. Me and Mark have been over for a long time. We are going to be together"**

**"Oh" Izzie said in shock.**

**"That's great guys." Aaron smiled.**

**"Wow" George said in awe. Meredith laughed at George.**

**"Did Alex and Cristina go home?"**

**"Yep" George nodded.**

**"Do you two want breakfast?" Izzie asked.**

**"Sure" Meredith shrugged and sat down beside Aaron. Derek sat beside George.**

**"How did Addison take it?" Aaron asked.**

**"Not well" Derek frowned. "It was time though"**

**"Yeah" Aaron nodded. "Well I have school. I'll see you guys later" He smiled.**

**"Aaron breakfast" Izzie frowned.**

**"Izzie its like nearly 9. I am going to be late. I'll eat it later"**

**"You better"**

**"I will" He nodded. "Bye guys" He smiled and walked out. Meredith and Derek looked at Izzie and laughed.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Um we are his parents" Meredith pointed out.**

**"Yes but I am the mother he never had" Izzie smirked.**

**"Ouch" Derek laughed at Meredith.**

**"Good one" Meredith smiled. "I'll give you that one"**

**"Thank you. Besides he is cute its hard not to mother him"**

**"Hmm" Meredith smiled.**

**"Does that mean I am cute?" Derek asked. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.**

**"Shut up" She laughed. They ate their breakfast and headed to the hospital. Derek took Meredith's hand as they walked towards the hospital. **

**"You didn't waist time" Addison said from behind them. Meredith took her hand from Derek. Derek turned to face Addison. **

**"Actually I have waisted 16 years"**

**"Hmm" Addison frowned. "I called the Attorney. He is drawing up the papers"**

**"Right. Thanks" Derek nodded.**

**"OK then. Soon that will be it"**

**"Yeah... We have surgery so..." Derek trailed off and nodded to the hospital. Addison nodded and watched them walk away. Derek went for Meredith's hand again but she pushed him away. Addison had no right to judge them, she had slept with Mark again this morning. She just hated losing her husband.**


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter. Sorry I know you guys wanted a long one but this just ain't one that could have gone on forever! I haven't got one that goes on for a while. Just haven't got any good ideas. Epilogue will be up tomorrow.

**"Mer take something" Mark frowned as they sat in the divorce lawyers office.**

**"No Mark I don't want anything from you" Meredith smiled. "I'm staying here in Seattle, I don't need anything from New York. You can keep the apartment and the house in the Hampton's. They are yours anyway."**

**"At least take alimony" Mark tried.**

**"Mark seriously I am OK" Meredith smiled. "Lets just sign OK?"**

**"Fine" Mark frowned and signed the papers. Meredith did the same and handed them to their lawyer.**

**"Alright once I file them that will be it" Their lawyer smiled. Meredith and Mark looked at each other.**

**"That's it" Meredith sighed.**

**"Yeah" Mark nodded with a sigh of his own. Meredith was surprised by how much pain she was actually in at the end of her marriage. They both stood up and left the office.**

**"What are you going to do now?" Meredith asked as they headed to their cars.**

**"Go back to New York I guess" Mark shrugged. "I have been away for long enough."**

**"Oh right" Meredith nodded. "Alone?"**

**"You mean is Addison coming?" He asked. Meredith nodded. "No I don't think so"**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. "Come by before you go. Aaron would love to see you" Meredith smiled slightly.**

**"Are you sure?" Mark asked.**

**"Mark you are practically his dad. I am not going to stop you from seeing him. Besides he is old enough to make his own decisions and I know he misses you" Meredith frowned.**

**"And Derek?"**

**"Derek is not spiteful Mark. You know that"**

**"OK. I'll come by later then" Mark smiled. "Thanks Mer"**

**"See you later" Meredith smiled and got into her car. They left the lawyers office and went their separate ways. Meredith headed to the hospital while Mark went back to his hotel and packed his things.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Derek fight me for something" Addison frowned. "I am the one that had the affair"**

**"Yeah 3 years ago. Addie we are past that now"**

**"We never got past that" Addison sighed.**

**"Look I just want my land in Seattle. That's it, you can do whatever you want with the rest of our belongings" Derek sighed.**

**"Derek please just take the Brownstone"**

**"I don't want the Brownstone" Derek snapped. "Just take everything in New York OK Addie?"**

**"Fine" Addison relented.**

**"OK we are ready then" Derek nodded and signed his name. Addison did the same and they handed the papers to their lawyer.**

**"OK I'll file them and that's it. You will no longer be Mr and Mrs"**

**"OK then" Derek nodded. He felt ready to let that part of his life go. They left the office. "So are you going back to New York?"**

**"No" Addison frowned. "My life is here now Derek. I don't care if that inconveniences you"**

**"I didn't say that. It was just a question Addie" Derek sighed.**

**"Hmm. What about you? Ready to shack up with her?"**

**"Her name is Meredith and we haven't talked about that yet" Derek frowned.**

**"Have you talked about anything? Have you bonded with her son?"**

**"Aaron is my son" Derek snapped.**

**"Right" Addison nodded. **

**"I'll see you Addison" Derek frowned and got into his car. He sped off leaving her alone. He headed towards the hospital as well, followed soon after by Addison.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek smiled when he saw Meredith sitting in the corner of the cafeteria alone. He grabbed his sandwich and walked towards her. **

**"Hi" He smiled and kissed her cheek. **

**"Hi" She smiled. "Well?"**

**"I am divorced. You?"**

**"Yep" Meredith nodded. "Mark is leaving today"**

**"Seriously?" Derek raised his eyebrows.**

**"Yeah he is coming by later to say goodbye to Aaron" Meredith sighed.**

**"Your sad" Derek frowned.**

**"I'm just going to miss him"**

**"Really?"**

**"Mark and I had a great marriage Derek. We were happy, he made me happy even if it was just for a while" Meredith frowned. Derek scowled and looked away. ****"You can't do that Derek. You left me remember? Did you expect me to be alone forever? You got married"**

**"I didn't love her as much as I loved you. You loved Mark, you forgot about me" Derek frowned.**

**"How the hell could I forget about you Derek? Aaron is your son, even if I wanted to I couldn't forget you. Mark just made it easier to remember you" Meredith sighed.**

**"I still can't believe that you were Mark's wife and I was his best friend and we never met"**

**"Mark made sure we didn't" Meredith frowned. "I know that was wrong of him but he knew how I felt about you and he was afraid of losing me"**

**"Yeah" Derek sighed. "So do you want to do something tonight?"**

**"Nah. You can come over after your shift though" Meredith smiled and kissed him.**

**"OK" Derek nodded with a smile. "We are free Mer" He whispered. "Finally free to be together"**

**"I know" Meredith smiled. They finished their lunch and got back to work.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"I am going to miss you" Aaron frowned as he hugged Mark goodbye. He felt his eyes water and wiped them furiously.**

**"Yeah me too" Mark sighed.**

**"I'll see you again though right?" Aaron asked. "You'll keep in touch Mark right?"**

**"Of course" Mark nodded. "You can come to New York as much as you want and I'll call you OK?"**

**"Yeah" Aaron sighed and hugged him again. "Bye Mark" He frowned.**

**"Bye Aaron" Mark sighed. Meredith walked into Mark's arms and kissed him on the lips.**

**"Don't be a stranger" She whispered as she hugged him.**

**"I won't" Mark smiled. "I'll always love you Meredith"**

**"Yeah me too" Meredith sighed and let him go. "Bye"**

**"Bye" Mark smiled slightly. He looked at Derek who was leaning against the doorframe watching the exchange but he decided against saying goodbye to him. He turned and walked down to his waiting cab. He hopped in and watched his family disappear into the distance. He wiped his eyes and prepared for his new life alone. The life he brought upon himself.**

**"I'm going out with my friends." Aaron sighed and walked down the steps.**

**"Don't be late Aaron"**

**"I won't"**

**"Come on Mer" Derek smiled and took her hand. They went back inside and she leaned up to kiss him.**

**"I have missed you so much for my whole life Derek" Meredith sighed and hugged him. "There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of you"**

**"I know" Derek sighed. "Me too" He nodded and kissed her. They walked up to Meredith's room and Derek just held her in his arms. They were finally together after all these years.**


	12. Epilogue

**"I am going to miss you. Yes I am" Aaron gushed as he walked up and down the living room with his new born sister in his arms.**

**"Alright that is everything for the movers" Derek sighed as he walked back into the house. "You nearly ready to go son?"**

**"Yeah nearly" Aaron nodded. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her until she fell asleep. "I think I'll take Lily with me" Aaron smiled. "She likes me the best anyway" He smirked.**

**"Hmm sure she does" Derek smiled and took Lily from Aaron's arms. He held her up against his chest and stroked her blonde hair.**

**"OK Aaron your packed and ready to go" Meredith sighed as she walked into the living room. "Is Mark meeting you at the airport?"**

**"Yeah" Aaron nodded. Meredith sighed and hugged her son.**

**"I am crazy letting you two live together for four years" Meredith smiled. "Mark is a bad influence"**

**"It will be fine mom" Aaron laughed.**

**"Hmm sure it will. I have reminded him over and over that you are only 18"**

**"He knows what age I am" Aaron frowned. "Come on, I have a flight to catch. Come on Lil I'll put you in your car seat. Yes I will" Aaron smiled at Lily and took her from his father's arms. Derek put his arm around Meredith and they followed Aaron out of the house.**

**"So when is your induction Aaron?" Derek asked.**

**"Next week. I can't wait. Columbia is going to rock" Aaron smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled. They drove to the airport and walked Aaron inside.**

**"Alright baby come here" Meredith sighed and hugged her son goodbye. "I love you"**

**"I love you too mom" Aaron smiled. "Thank you for everything"**

**"No thank you. You have been my rock Aaron. Take care of Mark"**

**"I will mom" Aaron smiled. Aaron surprised Derek by hugging him. "I am glad I got to know you dad" Aaron smiled. "These last two years have been great."**

**"I am glad I got to know you too" Derek smiled. "I love you son"**

**"Yeah me too" Aaron nodded. "And I love you" Aaron gushed and kissed Lily's head. "I'll see you soon"**

**"She is going to miss her big brother" Meredith smiled.**

**"Of course she is" Aaron smirked and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys soon"**

**"I miss you already you know" Meredith wiped her eyes. Aaron flashed her one last smile before disappearing into the crowds. Derek put his arm around Meredith and kissed her cheek.**

**"He will be OK Mer" Derek smiled and shifted Lily in his arm. She was fast asleep against his chest and he loved the feel of her breathing against him. He hated that he missed all of this with Aaron.**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith sighed and they walked out of the airport.**

**"Aaron was this small when he was Lily's age right?" Derek asked.**

**"Lily is smaller" Meredith smiled. "And Aaron had jet black hair. He always looked exactly like you. Even when he was a baby, every facial expression. It was so weird" Meredith smiled.**

**"Lily looks exactly like you" Derek smirked.**

**"Shut up" Meredith blushed.**

**"No she really does" Derek nodded and kissed her lips. "And I love that fact" He smiled. "Lets go home Mrs Shepherd"**

**"Yes lets Mr Shepherd" Meredith giggled and got into the car while Derek put Lily in her car seat. He got into the car and they headed home. Derek had the day off and Meredith was still on maternity leave so they were going to have a quiet day at home while waiting for Aaron's phone call to say he arrived in New York. Derek went upstairs with Lily when they got home and put her in her crib. He walked downstairs and found Meredith curled up on the couch.**

**"You OK?" Derek asked as he sat beside her. Meredith leaned against him and nodded.**

**"Perfect"**

**"Your not in any pain?"**

**"None" Meredith smiled and kissed him. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" Derek smiled. He kissed her head and held her closely. "I am so happy we found each other again. I never thought I could be this happy"**

**"Me too" Meredith smiled.**

**"Thank you for marrying me and for Aaron and Lily. You have made my life worth while Meredith" Derek smiled. Meredith turned to face him and kissed him softly.**

**"You have made my life complete Derek" She smiled and lay against him. "I will love you forever"**

**"Me too" Derek nodded and they sat in silence. Derek held her tightly against him knowing that he never wanted to let her go.  
**


End file.
